The Royal Murders
by Gemintai
Summary: Three murderers are on the loose, and the police are slow about it. Then suddenly one of them kills a close friend of Lincoln's, causing him to enlist his friend Ronnie Anne to caught the killers once and for all, then he meets a girl he slowly falls for. (Reupload)


Sunset shining it's reddish orange sun rays upon the city of Royal Woods, Michigan. The city was like any other city, numerous times of traffic jam, and the smell of what lies inside a dumpster... Real ethereal.

Though, as normal as it is, what's not normal was a party, a high school for juniors, it was supervised by adults and responsible teens, it wasn't a wild worst party with drugs and alcohol, just a tame and best optioned party, with soda and junk food, and optional clean music, overall it was a decent party. It was set at a rural house, near the outskirts of Royal Woods. Two girls, one wore a navy blue t-shirt with a black skirt, a small purse, white socks worn high, blue shoes, and an orange headband, has let down ginger hair. The other girl has light fair skin with light orange hair and three sets of eyelashes, yellow jacket with black tank top, blue jeans, yellow and white converse shoes.

The former girl's name is Cristina Taylor, the latter's is Paige Dyer.

For themselves, they thought they've had enough partying for today, she they decided to leave, Paige had a red solo cup filled with soda, she felt like rushing, so she decided to chug the rest up, she spilled some on her shirt, she mentally cursed at herself for a little mistake, but eventually she drank the rest up, after that, she threw the cup into the trash near the door.

Both girls went out the front door, onto the porch, and then down the small porch stairs. "Hey Paige, you think there would be a better party for seniors?" Cristina said, asking Paige her thoughts.

"That depends... But I liked this party, it might be your typical party but at least I had some fun with it, plus my other friends were there, so that's a plus." Paige explained.

Both girls slowly walked away from the house, into the forest.

"Yeah, I guess it was fun, though, I just think it might be a little better." Cristina said.

"It was good enough for me." Paige stated.

Step by step, it was slightly muddy, so obviously there was mud sticking to the soles of their shoes, the more they walk, the more mud, however, they reached Paige's destination.

Paige started walking towards her destination. "Okay, see you later Cristina!" Paige said goodbye.

"Ditto to you Paige."

Cristina continued walking down the road, it was now pitch black outside, Cristina didn't keep track of time, but she pulled out her phone from her purse to check the time. '5:28 PM' it said, damn, it was technically still early, but it was really dark out, and out here in the roads, near the forest, it was scary, so Cristina decided to jog further than walking.

However, as she jogged, she heard nothing but silence, with crickets chirping as an exception, she heard and small branch break, it was in the forest a few feet away from her position, she felt her heart beat faster now, she pulled out her phone and press the option to shine it's flashlight. As she pointed it to where she heard the sound. She could briefly see the tail of a small animal before it disappears into the black. Problem solved, it was a small animal.

What she doesn't see was the sounds crows or ravens flying away due to being spooked by something in the woods, but she could hear the sounds of their wings flapping. She knew they were spooked, so she pointed the light behind her, she looked around the creepy forest, the atmosphere, the way the branches looked sometimes, this was too much for her, so she ran.

She felt her heart beating more than usual, she was certain there was something out there, and it wasn't a small bunny or something she could feel their presence, Her feet was hurting, from walking far, and even more so from running, but before she knew it, she ran out of stamina and she had to stop to breathe.

Cristina had to hide, she ran inside the forest, it was the only option, the open road wasn't a good idea and it held no hiding places.

Cristina was basically limping due to being out of breath, she found a small tree stump, big enough to hide behind, she quickly hid, turned off her flashlight, puts away her phone and held her mouth with her hands to keep quiet, the person was probably near.

Cristina waited for a while, she couldn't tell the track of time, she couldn't check her phone could then the blue light could give away her position.

Cristina then thought up the idea of looking, even though it was a risky move. Cristina slowly peak over the stump, she couldn't see or hear anything. Screaming for help wouldn't work, she was out in the middle of the woods, where no one could hear her except animals. Cristina held her hand tremble in anxiety, she was shaking uncontrollably, she pulled out her phone reluctantly and turn it on and pressed the flashlight button, she pointed the light everywhere, she saw nothing, she saw nothing but branches and blackness, there was a nearby lamppost that shunned orange light, she still felt unsafe but she lets out a sigh of relief, she thought the person was gone now, she leaned back against a tree...

Only it wasn't a tree. And she realized it... Cristina opened her mouth to scream, she quickly thought up a plan to scream so high pitched and loudly that it would hurt their ears... Alas, she felt her mouth being covered, and her pupils shrunk as she felt the painful sting of a sharp object slitting her throat, it was deep in, and within a few seconds the object left her throat and she felt the large amount of blood pouring out of her throat, she could feel herself choking due to blood rushing through her throat.

Cristina fell down on her knees, then falling down on her back.

She looked up, her vision was blurry but she could barely make out the figure, wearing a white potato sack, two eye holes, rope around the neck, had blood on it, a black long coat, black gloves, black pants... She saw the long knife they used to cut her throat with, it was dripping with her blood, they used their other hand to pull out a voice recorder and presses a certain button.

"Ah, Cristina, I've been watching you, you are one of my targets, now that I have you, I will do what I can do." It said in a deep voice.

Cristina slowly closed her eyes, she was bleeding out, and the last thing she could feel was the feeling out her underwear down pulled down.

The next day. On 1216 Franklin Avenue street. There was a house. The exterior of the house is painted white, with a black colored roof, a porch on the front side, a chimney running up the left side of the house, and a garage on the right side. The walls of the basement are made of red bricks.

The interior of the house, the second floor, the end of the right hall, was a large linen closet, had a bed, dresser and mirror. On the bed was a sleeping sixteen-year-old, white hair, overbite and freckles.

His name is Lincoln Loud.

As he slept in his bed, he felt his alarm beeping, while it didn't blar like a school alarm, it was loud enough to wake Lincoln up from his slumber, he slowly opened his eyes and slowly reached for the clock, he taps it's off button. He stares at the ceiling and simply sighed in annoyance. "Fuck I hate school." Lincoln said.

Lincoln kicks off his blanket and sits on the edge of the bed, he looks into the mirror, his hair was big and disheveled. "Another day, another bad morning hairstyle." Lincoln noted. Lincoln stands up, opens up one of the drawers and grabs his clothes, he wore a white tank top and underwear, now after he puts on his clothes, he wore an orange t-shirt, black long sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans, orange and black socks. Lincoln then sat back down on his bed, he pulled out a pair of black converse shoes, he puts them on and ties the laces.

After that was done, he pulls a red zip-up hoodie with black sleeves out from his hanger, and puts it on, and leaves it unzipped. Lincoln then pulls out a comb and starts brushing his hair, it took a minute but he combed it into straight short hair, he then licks the palm of his hand and brushes a large tuft of his hair up, it was a cowlick and he loved it.

The last thing Lincoln did was putting on a blue vintage canvas knapsack, then he leaves the room towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he was done brushing his teeth, white and clean. Lincoln then goes downstairs and goes out the door.

Outside, the sun was slowly rising up, and then Lincoln books it, he runs along the concrete sidewalk, school was gonna start within an hour, but he had plenty of time to get there, it wasn't far so he had no need to take the bus.

Lincoln had been walking for sometime, for about half an hour, so within half an hour more school will start, Lincoln decided to rest on a nearby bench, he sat down on the wooden bench, on the sidewalk. Lincoln then hears someone coming, so he looks to the side, he sees a female, latina, sixteen-year-old, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth, red hair with purple highlights that points to her right side a yellow open leather jacket, with a light purple tank top, blue skinny jeans pants, light purple and purple skate shoes, and a black backpack. Her name is Ronnie Anne Reyes. "Hey Ronnie Anne! How've you been?" Lincoln asked.

"Terrible, it's kinda cold out, and I'm still tired." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Yeah, but at least you're not dead, you know what with all the murders happening."

"Yeah... Poor girls, they've been taken too early." Ronnie Anne gloomily said.

"It's alright, just don't think about it, we can't do anything about it, that's the police's job." Lincoln said.

"Okay, 'don't think about it'..."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look to their left, they see their friend Clyde McBride, sixteen-year-old, he had black straight hair with spiky side swept bangs, he used to wear glasses, but now he wears eye contacts, he wore a blue open jacket with yellow long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes. "Oh hi Clyde!" Lincoln greeted.

"Hey Clyde." Ronnie Anne simply said.

"So, you guys waiting for the bus?" Clyde asked.

"No, I'm just sitting here for a bit." Lincoln explained.

"And I just got here." Ronnie Anne explained her part.

"Cool, what do you say we walk together to school?" Clyde suggested.

"Okay." Lincoln simply said.

Lincoln got up from his seat and continued walking down the sidewalk, with Ronnie Anne and Clyde following besides him, they were near the school and it wasn't long till class starts. As they walked to the school, Ronnie had to discuss the elephant in the room. "Um... Another one was found this morning."

Lincoln and Clyde stop and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean another one?" Clyde asked.

"Ano-... Another girl was killed last night..." Ronnie Anne broke the news.

Both Lincoln and Clyde are in shock and surprised. Another killing? It was the third time this week. When will it end? What could get any worse? "Wh-Who was it?" Clyde said with hesitant.

"A girl named Cristina..." Ronnie Anne answered.

That hit Lincoln harder. His heart dropped and he hid his face from the other two, his eyes started swelling and teary, he did his best to muffle the sound of his crying, and Ronnie Anne and Clyde noticed it. Cristina was one of his childhood friends, his first one, she and Linc were basically inseparable during the younger years and elementary, but they drifted apart in middle school, and had not talked since freshman year, but he still cared about her. Now she's dead, gone, taken from this world...

"Whe-Where did you get this information?" Clyde asked.

"The news, someone found her bloodied body on the road out in the outskirts of here, it's-it's... It's inhumane." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Oh my..." Clyde could only say.

"Lincoln? You okay?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln didn't respond. He didn't want to speak, he just wanted to be left alone for today. So he walks away from both Ronnie Anne and Clyde, who look on in guilt and remorse for him.

**End of Chapter.**

**I deleted this cause for personal reasons, but recently I thought... 'Fuck it' so I reuploaded it so you can enjoy the murder mystery and romance that's about to come.**


End file.
